Same Mistakes-A One Direction Fan Fiction
by niallerforever48
Summary: Same Mistakes-A One Direction Fan Fiction! This Fan Fiction is about me and my bffl, Gabbygirl1234! AND ONE DIRECTION! 3 EEEPPPP! WE CREATED THIS LIKE AMAZAYNLY! ANYWAYS PLEASE READ! :)


Same Mistakes-A One Direction Fan Fiction

By:niallerforever

Credit to: Gabbygirl1234, {She gonna b in it :D}

LUV YA SISTA!

{Zayn appears out of nowhere and kisses Gabby}

Zayn: NEVER  
SHES MYNE!

SHE SAID SHE LIKES ME, PROTESTED ZAYN!  
{I come between angry Owen and Zayn} HEY HEY HEY!

"Not!" Gabby shouts.

EXCUSE ME!- I scream

{Owen kisses me}

Gabby: {Slaps Owen}

{Nate kisses Gabby}

Michael Vey: {Comes out of nowhere and saves me from evil Owen O.o}

Owen: {Looks around for Gabby}

Owen: {Can't find Gabby, so kisses Taylor Ridley}

Gabby: {Slaps Owen again}

Owen: OWWW!

Gabby: WTF DUDE! WE'RE TOGETHER!

Owen: Don't have to slap me jeez

Gabby: Well Jeez. Stop kissing random people.

Owen: It hurts.. ;(

Gabby: {Grabs Owen and kisses him} Wimp. Yet I love you.

Taylor Swift: {Comes out of woods} OMG WHERE IS ED SHEERAN?

Staci: {Points to dead tree} He's sitting over there.

Taylor Swift: {Runs to Ed and they start making out}

We all start making puking noises.

Owen: {Smiles} "This is really funny"

Gabby: {Smiles and wonders what in the world is going on in his head}

Jordan: Heyyy Gabby

"Oh Jeez. Hey Jordan." Gabby says.

Owen says "I'm her boyfriend. You are punk?

Jordan: {Gets down on one knee} Will you be my girlfriend, Gabby?

Jordan: {Puzzled} No. She stares at me in P.E. class.

Gabby: {Blush}

"What?" Owen asks.

"Its true.", Staci says with a smirk.

"Ummmm" Gabby says.

"Shut up. Not helping!" Gabby says.

Harry: {Starts making out with me}

{I is Staci cuz its my p.o.v.}

I smile "I love you Haz!"

Harry smiles back "I love you too, princess."

I blush.

"Gabby." I say.

"I have a confession..." I say.

"Jeez," Gabby mumbles. She walks in a random direction with Owen, Jordan, and Zayn following.

"Stop following me!" I shout.

I take a huge breath and start talking really fast,"IHAVEBEENCHEATINGONYPIHARRY!"

Harry calms my breathing,"Shhhh... Now slow down"

"I have been cheating on you, Harry",I say sighing.

"That's fine,Love.",Harry says smiling at me.

Owen takes Gabby's hand and gives a devilish smirk.

"HEY!", Zayn shouts angrily.

"Oh God!", Gabby thinks to herself.

"She's mine, ODORK!", Zayn snaps angrily.

Tara: {Turns to Zayn}

"What! NEVER! Mine bro. Go find some random fan girl."Owen says.

"Oh hello", Zayn says.

Tara and Zayn start kissing.

Michael and Taylor kiss.

Owen and Gabby make out.

Jordan feels alone...

"JORDAN!". I call Jordan.

{Jordan comes over to me}

I kiss him...

Even with Harry right there...

"Run Jordan, the dark lord asks for you", Gabby whispers to Jordan.

Jordan: I have never loved Gabby.

Jordan: I have always loved you. {He says this to me}

Me: Awh! Jordan!

Gabby runs off with Owen.

"Wait!", I scream after them.

They halt and come back...

"The elgen are coming!", Michael says.

"What?", Owen asks.

"Gabby you have to stay, the elgen are coming and will get you and Owen if you don't", Taylor Ridley warns.

Gabby face palms her face.

"Darn it!", Gabby mumbles.

"Hey Owen," Jordan says and a mixture of anger and fire ignites in his eyes.

"SHE IS MINE!", Jordan exclaims and they start wrestling over Gabby.

"Uh oh", Gabby says.

"Wait what? You said you just like Staci?", Owen shouts out.

Haz and I laugh and cuddle up to each other.

Liam: YOU 2 STOP IT! {Pulls them apart}

Gabby looks at Liam,"Thanks I guess."

Liam: {Sigh} I am daddy direction... How fun...

"Owen, cool off.", Gabby says to Owen.

She then nods at Liam's response in understanding.

Jordan: {Gets angry}

Liam: Shhh Jordan

Jordan: UGH LET ME FIGHT HIM!

Liam: NO!

Owen growls and wraps arm around Gabby's waist.

Zayn: Jordan, you know what, once we get out of here you can kill him, sound good?

Jordan: YEAH THANKS ZEE!

Me: Gabby?

"No, does NOT sound GOOD. MAKE NICE BOYS!", Gabby says.

Everyone bursts out laughing.

Me: Did anyone notice that we are IN THE AMAZON JUNGLE?!

Harry: What the heck?!

"What the Heck?",Gabby asks.

Owen smiles at her confusion.

Jordan makes out with Gabby.

Owen yanks Gabby away shouting "NO DUDE"

Me: I'm tired, Harry...

Owen kisses Gabby to show dominance.

Harry smiles at me and carries me to the tent.

Gabby pounds on Owen's chest wanting air!

Owen finally lets go.

Harry and I both go to sleep.

Jordan: Hey Gabby?

"So, who am I camping with?", Gabby asks.

"Could I talk to you, Gabby?", Jordan asks.

"Uhh, Sure.", Gabby says. She looks at Owen telling him to chill for a second so she can go talk.

Jordan goes deeper into the Amazon jungle.

Gabby follows close behind, not wanting to get lost.

"Gabby, I really like you and I don't know why you are with that guy. He's just goth.", Jordan spats.

Gabby sighs. "Well, I gave you so much time to ask me out and yet you never took the chance. Owen did. He's kind and strong. He holds me when I need someone.", Gabby spats out.

Jordan starts to cry, though trying to hide it, cuz duh he's a guy!,"I never did know how to tell you, Gabrielle."

Gabby hugs Jordan whispering "Don't Cry."

Jordan: I-I'm n-not...

He runs right smack into the elgen guards: Sh-

"It be okay. You'll find someone." Gabby whispers.

Jordan exclaims,"RUN GABBY!"

{Elgen guards capture both}

"Jordan, wake up the others. I'll fight them off.", Gabby punches a guard in the nose.

Jordan is passed out and unresponsive.

Zayn: WHAT THE HECK DUDE?!

Gabby pushes the guards off and saves Jordan from them.

"Run Jordan, Warn the others.", Gabby shouts.

Gabby starts fighting again.

"Oh Vas' Happening Gabby?", Zayn says, still in love but totally clueless of the situation.

"DANG IT! Get help Zayn!", Gabby shouts while fighting.

Jordan is still unresponsive and passed out.

"Hmmm", Zayn, trying to figure out what she means.

Liam comes running into scene when he hears screaming.

"Wake up Jordan!", Gabby shouts kicking another guard.

"WHAT THE?!", Liam exclaims, then does cpr on Jordan.

Jordan revives," What the-"

Liam puts a hand over his mouth.

"Guards. Help me!" Gabby shouts with three guards on her tail.

She tries to punch guards but fails.

Zayn pushes her back towards Liam and starts fighting:

Dropkick

Flip

Punch

Kill.

"Wow, Thanks", Gabby says with a smirk.

"And your little boyfriend wasn't here either now was he?" Zayn says with a smirk.

Jordan whispers to Zayn,"He's just a jerk."

Gabby glares at the ground not wanting to look into Zayn's eyes cuz she knows that she will fall in love with him if she does.

Owen comes running.

Owen shouts,"OMG GABBY! ARE YOU HURT?"

Gabby says," Owen must be captured or something."

She looks up and sees Owen.

Suddenly, Owen is dragged away by elgen guards.

Owen screams,"NOOOO!"

He tries to punch and kick the guards but he can't get loose.

Gabby runs to Owen and kicks the guards.

The impact from the blow, knocks the guards out.

She then helps Owen off the ground.

Owen mumbles," I'm getting w-w-w-w- weaker...

Gabby helps him up.

Gabby says," Owen, come on. WE NEED TO GET YOU BACK AT THE TENT!", Gabby whispers.

Staci comes where the other are but she is still asleep and over Harry's shoulder.

Harry whispers,"What's going on?"

"GUARDS." Jordan shouts pointing to the group of reforming guards.

Harry dropkicks them, flips, punches, then kills them.

Wow shes still asleep- Harry whispers.

Staci is still asleep...

Harry whispers to Gabby," Gabby do me a favor and wake her up." and he gives her to Gabby.

Gabby shakes me. "Wake up girly." Gabby says.

Me: UGH LET ME SLEEP!

Jordan whispers something into my ear.

Staci shouts,"OMG NO!" and snaps awake.

Zayn: What did you say man?!

"Yah what did you say?", Gabby asks.

Jordan: I told her she would take a dip in a local freezing pool if she didn't wake up. {Smirks}

"Oh", Gabby and Zayn mumble.

Michael: And they are filled with Caiman. So not a good idea.

Taylor Ridley: I love you, Michael.

{They kiss}

Louis: NOT THIS EARLY GUYS! COULD YOU FREAKING CUT IT OUT?!

Everyone looks at him shocked.

Gabby laughs at Louis's comment.

Harry: Bro..

Louis: DONT BRO ME! THAT LITTLE BRAT {Pointing to me} RUINED OUR RELATIONSHIP!

Liam: UGH LOUIS YOU STOP BEING A BRAT!

Me: I-I... Whats going on?

Gabby backs away and goes and checks on Owen.

Zayn: Harry and Louis's Bromance got split up becuz of ur relationship

"I knew they were GAY!", Jordan shouts.

Me: {Runs off into the woods crying}

Me: {Gets lost} Great now I'm lost.

Gabby runs to her to comfort her.

{Gets lost 2}

Dang it!

Me: Gabby? {Looks up at her still crying} Is it really my fault that Louis and Harry broke up? /3

Gabby: {Wipes my tears away} "No. It's not. Their relationship was doomed anyway.", Gabby replies.

Owen: {Looking for Gabby and gets lost 2}

Me: Great! Theres the ugly guy. {Cough, just like the guy that I used to like bahahaha!}

Gabby: He's not ugly!

Owen runs over to us.

"HE IS!", I argue.

"HE'S FREAKING UGLY!", I say, stating the facts.

"NOT!", Gabby argues.

"Whatever," Gabby says.

I scream for liam,"LIAM!"

Liam comes running," OMG! Staci, are you okay?"

"Why are you screaming?", Gabby asks.

Me, answering Liam's questions, but still coughing,"No! These idiots followed me..."

Liam {To Gabby and Owen}: Guys I left a trail. Follow it and get back to the camp.

Liam {To me}: Are you okay?

Me: I need Harry {Sobs}

"I'm here Babe." Harry says.

Holding me tight.

I smile up at him.

Harry smiles back.

He then kisses my cheek.

Me: Oh come on! {Smirks}

"Well, trying to be soft Babe." Harry says.

Owen runs to Gabby and says "I was so worried."

Jordan rolls his eyes.

"Liar.", Jordan mumbles.

Me: Ow {Winces in pain}

Harry lightens his grip "You Okay?"

I say,"My leg is broken. I can't walk."

Harry gently picks me up and carries me to Med tent.

I smile at Harry but then I change my expression to serious,"Wait did I ruin your relationship with Louis?"

"No Babe, Louis and I were totally over. He won't let me go. I don't care though, I love you!", Harry says.

Me: Really? I thought I ruined your relationship.

"Yeah Babe." Harry continues,"You didn't ruin it. We were already done with that relationship.", Harry says with hope for the future.

I giggle.

"I would love to have a future with you, Haz.", I say, smiling.

"Me too Babe." Harry mumbles into my hair. He can smell my strawberry scent.

Me: Wait what if we have to move from this campsite? I won't be able to.

Harry: I'll carry you I promise.

Me: Haz.. I'm tired {Whines}

Harry carries me to tent.

Jordan fights Owen.

Gabby is annoyed but still watches them fight.

Me: {Screams for Gabby} GABBYYYYY!

Zayn+Tara: {Making out}

"Yes?", Gabby says still watching the boys fight. Not knowing how to break it up.

Louis: {Fights Jordan} NOONE CALLS ONE DIRECTION GAY!

Staci: {Falls asleep}

"Well, this isn't weird at all." Liam says.

Owen breaks away from fight and wraps arm around Gabby's waist.

Louis: WATCH IT LIAM!

"Mine." Owen whispers.

Louis: I'LL KILL U IF YOU SAY IT ANY OF U GUYS!

Gabby: {Shivers at the touch}

Zayn: {Chuckles} You mean {Cough} GAY?

Owen grabs Gabby's wrist and squeezes it hard, leaving a bruise.

Louis: ROAR! {Starts to fight Zayn}

Liam laughs while the fight goes on.

Zayn: {Fights back}

Zayn wins {Cough} AS ALWAYS!

Gabby whimpers at the sudden pain.

The next morning...

Gabby wakes up first making coffee.

Me: {I wake up and start coughing and sneezing my head off}

Gabby runs in and hands her a tissue.

"You Okay?,"Gabby asks with worry.

Me: Where's harry?

"Asleep right next to you, been there all night"

Me: {I scream for Harry}

Harry bursts into tent.

"What's going on?" Harry asks.

Me: {Coughing}

Harry notices and hugs me.

Gabby goes back outside.

"You'll be okay,"Harry mumbles.

Me: {Burning up with fever}

I feel so sick...

Harry pulls me into his warmth.

"You'll be ok.," Harry says while cuddling me.

Me: What if...

Why am I so tired all the time?

"No, You're Okay.," Harry says. "I won't lose you.", He whispers.

"Anxiety. That's it, You need to relax with me by your side.," Harry says.

Me: I don't...

Harry frowns not wanting to think of anything that could go wrong.

Me: But what if you catch it?

"I don't care.," Harry says pulling me close.

I gulp.

Harry smiles and gently kisses my forehead.

Me: Its my fault we're in this mess...

"No, it's not.", Harry says.

"I'm so stupid and ugly.", I sigh and say.

"No, You are NOT. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL BABE." Harry says with clearness.

I mumble,"Yeah right..."

"You are.", Harry mumbles and kisses me on the lips.

I am not in the mood and I sigh heavily, lean back into Harry's arms, and fall asleep.

Harry cuddles up to me.

Jordan: {Singing}

Thats What Makes You Beautiful!

Meanwhile Outside...

Gabby is cooking breakfast when Owen wraps his arms around her waist.

"What you up to, Beauty Queen?", Owen mumbles aagainst Gabby's ear. Gabby rolls her eyes and suddenly notices faint singing.

Jordan: {Still singing}

I cut quickly, hide my razor, and cover them all up with my jacket sleeves}

A few minutes later...

I wince in pain,"Owww"

Owen notices the singing too and tightens his grip on Gabby.

"Owen, let me go.",Gabby says.

"No!", Owen growls, tightening his grip to the point of hurting.

Gabby groans in pain "Let go.", she whispers.

Owen refuses.

I am trying not to show any pain from my cuts but it is definitely NOT WORKING!

"Owwww!", I wince again.

Gabby notices me and glares at me for help and she notices my pain.

"You Okay?", Gabby asks.

I quickly hide my arms," Ummm yeh, uh not a problem. {Gives a fake smile}

Gabby nods but doesn't believe it.

I am really hoping she doesn't notice!

{Winces in pain again} HARRYYYY!

OWWWW!

"We are going for a walk." Owen states. He grabs Gabby arm and drags her out into the woods.

Harry runs out to me.


End file.
